undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:W. D. Gaster/@comment-27271783-20151207233901
Now... Bare with me here a little. I have 3 theories here. And I know that it might be taken out of one video a little but I'm just putting scraps of informaton together. And here arre the theories I will explain a little: 1. Gaster was the one that Muffet was talking about 2. Gatser wants to kill Frisk and Chara (coz he might think that Chara is Frisk) 3. The mysterious call with the voice you've never heard before in the elevator at the end of the True Lab 1. So... I know that MTT says later "I've hired everybody to kill you" or something like that. But MTT can't change forms coz he's pretty full of pride and if he could, he would have already done it, and since he can't change, he has no smile that Muffet mentions. And why would MTT hide in the shadows? And Gaster does change forms coz he's melting, he didn't die after the fall into the core coz he was litelarly filled with determination, so that might be the reason why he lives in time and space. ''So he does change forms like the melted creations Alphys made. If I had a melted body, I would have stick to the shadows... 2. So the second point supports the first one and the first point supports the second one. So as I mentioned... Gaster ''lives in time and space, ''so he can travel through timelines. And he might have seen the genocide run, he might have seen the devil inside Frisks body. So he tries to stop Chara before he kills everybody again. So he pays Muffet to kill him. I knowthat thisis veeeeeeery little but ya know... Just a theory, he might have even trained Sans and make his the Gaster Blaster, idk, just guessing here. 3. Alright. Now the last part. So, since Gaster ''lives in time and space he possibly watches you all the time if you make a mistake and if you kill somebody. And I know that he speaks in Wing Dings but he's a freakin scientist, he might have created a device, a phone that translates him. Or he might just simply connect with your phone. So at the end of the lab he calls you and says 3 pretty important lines: "NAME Are you there?" "You've done well" and "See you soon". So if he's asking Chara (coz there should be Chara in the NAME spot, right?) if he's there, he saw you that you didin't hurt anyone and says to Frisk "you've done well" and wont try to kill you anymore coz he's in the wrong timeline, with no Chara that is traveling through worlds. And then tells Frisk "See you soon", what happens after a big number of players ends the game? Some start to data mine. They edit the "f" to "F" and the one number to copule other numbers and then Gaster appears in game, he deosn't fight you tho, that may support my theory but it's kind of a weak argument. So... That's pretty much what I've got... Tell me what you think... Oh... and it just came to me... Riverwoman/man says "Beware of the man who speaks in hands" and "Beware of the man who came from another world". So Chara is a devil, characters in game say that, Chara calls himself demon or whatever, Sans says that Genocide Frisk isn't human. And devils come from other worlds and he also said that he travels through worlds. We all know that Chara is freakin dangerous, he kills everything... So if Riverwoman says almost the same thing about Gaster... to be aware of him... How can Gaster be powerful? Maybe those, who can, should data mine more in the genocide run? To check any hints of Gaster in there? idk... I'm leaving all this to yall boys and gals. Take care...